


Bagnasciuga

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Gen, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Dopo l'ultima battaglia, un destino bizzarro ha aspettato  dietro l'angolo l'ultima Jedi e quello che una volta era Kylo Ren.





	Bagnasciuga

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.

# Bagnasciuga

Non era insolito sentire urla e strepiti quando si trattava di Ben.

Se venire a patti con lui le era riuscito abbastanza facile quando era un adulto arrabbiato col mondo, capace di ammazzarti con il pensiero e con pochi scrupoli quando si trattava di liquidare qualcuno a colpi di spada, ben più complicato era gestire la sua versione attuale.

Cominciava a fare freddo e non aveva nessuna voglia di spostarsi dal fuoco che aveva acceso. Aveva perfino l’intenzione di chiedere a Ben se avesse voglia di dormire in spiaggia, svegliarsi alle prime luci dell’alba e andare a fare subito colazione. Ma poi lui si era messo a urlare.

Era a un centinaio di metri da lei. Il fatto che avesse appena riprodotto una versione in sabbia del castello di Darth Vader su Mustafar non era sufficiente a turbarla. Cose simili succedevano spesso. Ma che il castello fosse franato sotto i calci di un branco di bulletti dagli otto ai dieci anni era tutta un’altra faccenda. Si era ritrovata a sperare che Ben non reagisse. Gli aveva spiegato più volte come doveva comportarsi quando aveva voglia di spaccare facce e oggetti perché si sentiva arrabbiato. E lui rispondeva ogni volta “Sì, mamma”. Ma stavolta non avrebbe saputo dargli torto se si fosse lanciato in una rissa tra bambini.

Ancora una volta si era ritrovata a sorprendersi della propria situazione attuale. Solo quattro anni prima aveva immaginato di ucciderlo, riportarlo alla Luce, lasciarlo fuggire, salvarlo, andarsene con lui. Aveva valutato ogni futuro possibile. Ma la Forza aveva deciso per entrambi, e nel modo più assurdo. Se lui non meritava redenzione, gli era stata concessa almeno una seconda possibilità. Nell’accezione letterale del termine. Quando era uscita dalle rovine dell’ultimo Star Destroyer esistente, stringendo al petto ciò che restava di Kylo Ren, ovvero un bambino che dimostrava pochi mesi di vita e che era apparso quando il corpo senza vita di lui si era dissolto nel nulla, Rey non avrebbe saputo dire se la sorte sarebbe stata più clemente con Ben Solo, questa volta. Ma presto aveva capito che quel piccolo Ben si era portato dietro ogni caratteristica della sua vita precedente. Ed era compito suo fare in modo che non venissero commessi di nuovo gli stessi errori.

Si era ritrovata a fargli da madre, nonostante le sembrasse assurdo, ed era anche la sua insegnante. In momenti come quello non doveva dimenticarlo. Si era concentrata e l’aveva raggiunto telepaticamente.

“Ben.” A volte bastava che pronunciasse il suo nome perché lui si calmasse. Non era quello il caso.

“Hanno distrutto il mio castello!” La sua vocetta stridula le era rimbombata nella testa.

“Ben, vieni qui. Subito.”

Nonostante tutto, lui aveva obbedito mentre il gruppetto di mocciosi lo accusava di essere un marmocchio che correva da mamma a farsi consolare.

Non aveva importanza. Contavano solo gli occhi scuri di quella bizzarra creatura dall’aspetto di bambino, bagnati di lacrime e accesi dal riverbero scarlatto del fuoco.

“Presto la risacca avrebbe portato via il tuo castello. Sai cosa vuol dire?”

Lui le si era accoccolato vicino smettendo di singhiozzare. “No. Me lo spieghi?”

“Potrai ricostruire il tuo castello, domani. Ma non potrai farlo restare com’è per sempre. Se avessi fatto del male a quei ragazzi, qualcosa, invece, sarebbe rimasto dentro di te per sempre. Qualcosa di brutto, mi capisci?”

Lui ci aveva riflettuto per un attimo, ma poi le aveva regalato solo uno sbadiglio assonnato. “Possiamo restare finché il fuoco non si spegne? È così bello…”

Lei aveva annuito e poi aveva lasciato che si addormentasse sulle sue ginocchia.

“Possiamo restare tutto il tempo che vuoi. Non abbiamo nessuna fretta.”


End file.
